In recent years, a vehicle subframe of an automobile or the like receives large input loads such as tension and compression from each arm generated particularly at the time of turning, due to improvement of turning performance of the vehicle or the like.
Therefore, with respect to such a subframe, it has been required to increase the strength and stiffness thereof, while improving productivity thereof and the like.
Under such circumstances, Patent Document 1 relates to a suspension subframe, and discloses a configuration in which upper and lower support portions are integrally formed on a member in a vehicle width direction in order to suppress a decrease in reliability with respect to the strength, resulting from a distortion and stress concentration occurring in a welded part, and thereby improving the reliability with respect to the strength, while achieving light weight and high stiffness.